Leave me alone!
by LostBionicChild
Summary: Zexion goes to the library to find Namine there. Angstiness read and find out! :D Intended NamineXZexion I suck at titles and summaries XP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah… I'll be giving up on the other fic I did. I'm at a major writer's block that's as big as a skyscraper. So sorry for those who're expecting/hoping for an update (if anyone is). Yea, this is basically a bit of a ZexionXNamine… or at least that was the intention… ah well, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters (heck, I don't even own a copy of any of the games... XP)

On with the fic!

It was rather late at night and Zexion had decided to a pay a visit to the castle's library to be able to read his book in peace as he has done the past few nights. He rounded the corner leading to the hallway in which the entrance of the library resided, just to catch a glimpse of Larxene stalking off in the opposite direction.

Not really caring about what the feisty blond had been up to, he shrugged it off and proceeded towards his destination.

He entered the rather dim room, not quite expecting to see anyone there, especially not Namine sitting on the floor.

"Ah, pardon. I didn't exp—"He stopped in mid-sentence, getting a glimpse of her tear-filled eyes.

Seeing his slightly shocked expression, Namine quickly turned her head, keeping her face from view, her hair falling like a curtain on her pale cheeks.

"Namine…?"

She heard him say as he approached her. She took notice of the sound of his coats hem hitting the floor as he kneeled down beside her, and quickly made a reply to keep him away. She did not feel like being bothered by anyone at the moment.

"I-I'm fine." She said quickly.

"I wasn't going to ask that." He said simply. "It's obvious you're not. What happened, Namine?" He asked her reaching for her quivering shoulder, to which she quickly moved away, not once looking at him, her face still obscured from view.

"Nothing happened…" She replied bitterly. "Leave me alone."

Zexion's brows knitted at the rather stubborn girl's remark, and without hesitation, reached for the blond girl once more.

Namine tried to swat his hand away, but failed to do so as he caught her wrist as his other hand took hold of her chin, forcing her to face him.

His brows unfurled as he saw the dark bruise on her cheek beneath her eye. His expression changed to a rather more concerned one as he looked at her bruised pallid face.

Namine then took this chance to breakaway from him and she backed away from him some more.

"I told you to just leave me alone. Just leave me alone, dammit!" She yelled rather hoarsely, reaching for one of her drawings, one of many that were torn or crumpled on the floor around her.

One by one, she picked up the few drawings nearest to her, straightening them out a bit, and compiling them as neatly as she could.

Zexion just watched her intently, until he finally broke the short moment of silence that fell between them.

"It was Larxene, wasn't it." He said as more of a statement than a question.

"I didn't do anything—! " She managed to say; despite the fact that she started sobbing again as she held her drawings close to her. "Sh-she just came in here looking annoyed when she suddenly just started mocking me and making fun of my drawings as she grabbed them and threw then on the floor and stepping all over them!" She cried. "And when I tried to stop her, she hit me! I didn't do anything to her! Why does she—why does she have to do that!!" She cried out louder, her grip on her drawings getting tighter.

"Namine…" Zexion said, feeling rather sorry for the young girl before him.

"I said leave me alone!" She yelled at him, avoiding his gaze, and moving a little more away from him once more. "Why do you even care!!? No one in this godforsaken castle does! Why should you!!?" She screamed harshly, glaring at him.

"He on the other hand, kept silent, keeping his eyes on her.

When Namine thought he was going to reply, she was slightly startled as he just sighed and started picking up her other drawings that were still scattered on the floor.

This time, it was her turn to watch, as he picked up her drawings, smoothening out the folds and crumples, looking very fixated on the simple task.

As Namine watched him, she hadn't realized that he had finished until he approached her and handed her the drawings.

"Here." He said, face expressionless.

She looked up at him, then at the papers being handed to her.

"T-Thank you…" She said, taking the papers from him.

As soon as she took her drawings, he stood up. "You'd better head on back to your room now." He said monotonously, and was about to walk away when…

"N-No!"

"No?" He looked back at her quizzically.

"I-I mean, I-I'd like to draw some more. I don't want to go back yet." She said, eyes glued to the pearly white floor.

He looked at her with a slight confused expression. Why she wouldn't just go and draw in her room is a mystery to him, but he felt it better to just let the girl do as she pleases and leave the question unasked.

Namine stood up; standing beside him, gaze still down. She wasn't very tall, she knew, but neither was Zexion. As a matter of fact, he was rather short as she came up to his shoulder as other members normally towered over her.

Hesitantly, she spoke, still avoiding his gaze.

"W-Will you… stay? Here? Keep me company? …Maybe even for a short while?" She asked him, very unsure of what his reaction may be. She daringly looked up at him as deep ocean blue eyes met a grayer one, watching her curiously.

She gulped, and averted her gaze. "It's alright if y—"

"Sure."

"Huh?" She looked up at him again.

"I've got nothing important to do, and I did plan on staying here for a while." He said, walking to one of the many book shelves in the room, picking out a book he had been reading a few nights before. He crossed the room and took a seat at the table, beginning to read where he finished last.

Namine, finally falling out of her slight stupor, joined him at the table; seating across him, and placing her drawings in a neat stack beside her, began drawing once more on a new clean sheet of paper.

They stayed that way for a while, both just minding their own business and just enjoying the silence, both rather engrossed in their own activities.

All of a sudden, Namine stopped drawing, and heaved a silent sigh. Zexion took notice of this.

"What's wrong?" He said, glancing up from his book.

"Zexion?" She started unsurely.

"Hm?" He replied, his eyes returning back to the book he was reading.

"Nobodies don't have emotions, right?"

"Exactly why we're looking for our hearts." He flips the page.

"If nobodies don't have emotions, then why is it that at times it seems we do? I mean, like how Larxene can feel anger, or how sometimes I can feel sadness…" She trailed off, the bitterness of her words evident at the last part of her sentence.

He sighs and closes his book, his eyes rather distant.

"I suppose you could say you could feel all those things, however, when you feel this… sadness, as you say, don't you ever feel a bit… hollow?" He glances at her and their eyes meet once more.

"I…"

"Whenever we say we 'feel'… it is but our minds that tell us we feel this. However, although our mind says we feel this certain emotion, our hearts do not, hence our lack of it. So whenever we feel… it is but an illusion that our minds play on us. We can never truly feel in the current state we are in. Without a heart, there'll always be the feeling as if there's something missing. Do you understand?"

He looks at her, waiting for a reaction, as they both sat there silently.

"I…" She speaks. "I still don't quite understand… but thank you, Zexion. It did make things more clear to me… thank you." She smiles up at him and quickly begins to draw once more, resuming her previous task.

He watches her for a while before finally continuing on reading his book and silence once again fell upon the pair.

An hour passed by and Zexion had finally finished reading the last chapter of the book. He looks up to see Namine hunched over the table, asleep.

He smiles for a brief moment before standing up and walking towards the blond girl.

Not wanting to wake her up, he quietly picks her up, but not before noticing the drawing she had been working on.

He looks at it with an amused expression, something one wouldn't normally see on the quiet nobody.

He takes on last glance at the drawing, and smiles once more, before carrying Namine off to her room.

The drawing she drew was just like most of her other works; childish and scribbly… but what made him smile was what was on the picture.

It was a drawing of her and him, both with smiles on their faces.

A/N: That sucked, yo. Ah well… I liked the beginning but around the middle to the end totally sucked. So yea… not much romance in there, huh? It's mostly just a friendship really… but if you guys want something more between them in the next part then please say so in your reviews. I'd really appreciate reviews since they urge me to continue… yea… so. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts... it's not like I ever will. (though I can wish, right?)

**WARNING: May suck even more than first chapter**

* * *

Silently, Namine made her way through the many marble halls of the castle. Her pace was hasty and her fingers were trembling, but they still held her beloved materials firmly in her grasp.

She was making her way to the castle's library, hoping beyond hope that _he_ was there. She had snuck out of her room, warily moving about as to not be caught by Marluxia, or worse, Larxene.

Among the few members of the organization that currently inhabited the castle, she did not really know all of them too well… and those she did, she hopes she didn't.

Marluxia treated her well enough… but she supposes it is merely because he knows she'd be a big help in whatever it is he is planning. She is merely a tool in his eyes.

Axel didn't really pay much attention to her and would normally just lounge around and maybe have a few squabbles with Larxene. But she knew better than to think of him as harmless… especially with the way she'd noticed how he watches everyone with his emerald eyes. No one really knows what goes on in the pyro's head, but she figured that she'd better not be the one to find out.

Larxene, needless to say, treated her like dirt. The woman at least tried to refrain from hurting her, knowing well enough that she is needed for certain plans of the organization, but that didn't really stop her from making a few bruises here and there.

Vexen and Lexaeus… the young blonde didn't really know them well, and with her normally being at the top floor, while they have been sent to the castles lowest basement by Marluxia, it really isn't much a surprise that she's hardly even seen the two at all.

As for _him_… she wasn't quite sure. She hardly knew him, and as far as she knew, the only time they had actually spoken to each other was merely the night before when he had found her in the library. And yet despite their unfamiliarity, she felt a sense of comfort around him. She couldn't really explain it… but that's what it was, or what she feels it is, were she even capable of doing so.

She smiled to herself, as she caught sight of her destination, and she slightly slowed down her stride in the process. She approached the door and turned the knob, letting herself quietly in to the book-filled chamber.

And as she had hoped, _he_ was there.

"G-Good evening, Zexion." Namine said a bit hesitantly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hello." he spoke, returning the greeting, turning to face her from the book shelf where his gaze had originally been.

"It's nice to see you again… are you here to read another book?" she asked, approaching the cloaked figure, looking at the book that he is holding.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…" he turns and puts the book back on one of the shelves, and pulling a different one out. "However, I am merely here picking out a book as I have other duties to attend to tonight." He said monotonously, scanning the book over and returning it to the shelf once more.

"Oh… I see." Namine says, a slight frown appearing on her lips. "Maybe next tim—? "

"There you are."

Both turn their heads to the doorway, only to find Larxene standing by its frame with a smirk on her face. "Hey there."

Larxene took a step, and Namine took one back, fear evident on her expression, her hands tightening their grip on her sketchpad. Larxene just scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about yesterday, are you?" she asks, looking at Namine with a sour expression. "Sheesh, get over it! Now come on, Marluxia's waiting for you!" She says and grabs Namine by the wrist, making her drop her materials.

Namine closes her eyes shut trying to anchor herself to the floor and trying desperately to get Larxene's iron grip off.

"Stop being so stubborn, you little wench!"

"I don't want to go!"

"Stop your whining and move!" Larxene hissed, pulling hard on Namine's wrist.

"Ow! S-Stop! It hurts!" she cries, trying to pry Larxene's fingers off, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, shut up you little b—"she was about to retort when something, or rather, someone, took hold of her own wrist that held onto Namine's.

"Enough." Zexion spoke, not letting go of his hold on Larxene.

"Stay out of this, Zexion. This doesn't concern y—"

"Let go. You're hurting her." he said in a more demanding tone. "If she doesn't want to go, then she is not obliged to."

"Yes, but Marlux—"

"Marluxia may be in charge of Castle Oblivion, but as far as I know, the plans have already been discussed and I certainly hadn't heard the superior's go signal, seeing as the Keyblade bearer is still nowhere near the castle. Therefore, I do not see any great importance of seeing Namine so urgently. Unless of course…" he looks at her slyly. "You have other plans with her."

Larxene glares at him, obviously at a loss of anything to retort further in the argument. She lets go of Namine who quickly backs away, and thus gaining freedom of her own wrist as Zexion releases his grip.

Zexion watches her leave, and just as quickly as she left, he turns his attention to Namine.

She had her head down, her hand rubbing her wrist, tears welling up in her eyes. He looks at her with a little concern hidden in his eyes.

"I hate her!" she spat, letting her tears fall and roll down her cheeks. "I hate her! I hate her!! But—"she starts sobbing and lets her head fall into her hands. "I hate myself even more!!"

Zexion looks at her slightly confused.

"No matter how much I hate her, I can't even fight back! I'm so weak! I hate it!!"

"That's not true."

She looks up at him surprised.

"You tried to fight back, didn't you? Some may not have the physical ability or strength to fight back… but at least they try and put effort into it. Sometimes they succeed, sometimes they fail. But you'll come to learn that you'd be able to go a long way if you tried… so long as you don't give up." he smiles at her encouragingly.

Namine just looks at him. He couldn't really tell if what he said made her feel better or not, and that slightly worried him. He didn't want to upset the girl further.

She drops her head again, and slowly leans forward and rests her head on his chest, silently crying, leaving Zexion rather startled at the sudden contact.

"Nami—"he starts.

"Wait. C-can we just stay like this for a while… please?" she says pleadingly, shifting a little on her spot.

He looks at her for a while before finally saying…"Alright."

"Thank you." she mutters quietly.

After a while, Zexion was the first to break the silence that had grown between, after Namine had hushed down.

"Namine…" he started rather hesitantly. "You do realize this can't go on much longer."

Namine looks up at him with her tear-stained face, her eyes showing a little confusion. Zexion continued.

"Sooner or later Marluxia will have his way, and there would be nothing I would be able to do."

"B-but you were able to make Larxene stop, and both Marluxia and Larxene's ranks are below yours—"

"Yes… but you have to remember that although Marluxia is ranked number 11, it doesn't change the fact that he is now the superior of Castle Oblivion. Even with my rank as number 6, it is no longer my position to interfere further, especially since you've been put in his care." he spoke slowly.

Namine looks at him with slight disbelief, taking a step back; away from him. She shakes her head. "No… don't say that! You said that with effort you'll have a chance to overcoming anything! Please don't give up on me, Zexion!" she starts to cry once more.

Zexion turns away, his back facing Namine.

He then feels her press onto his back, her tiny fingers grasping on to his hood, her tears rolling down her face and falling in the small space between them.

"I don't want to be alone again… I know you can help me, I know you can try and succeed. Please… please don't leave me."

Silence fell upon the pair… neither moving nor flinching. No words were exchanged, both just standing in the same position. They stood there for what seemed like hours… yet for all that time, the only thing that could be heard… are their steady breaths… and Namine's tears.

* * *

"_Even if I do succeed… I know we'll both just be hurt in the end. I'm sorry… Namine."_

* * *

A/N: Ooh my! is this the end?? I dunno... depends on the reviews if I'll add a part 3 to this... sorry it took so long to update... I nearly forgot about this, luckily I remembered before school started (Oh noes vacation is almost over! Nuuuuuu!!)_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the way late update. Actually, I had this written down on paper weeks ago after having received a pretty lengthy review which pumped to write this. I lost the notebook I had written it on, and even after I found this, I was too busy with other stuff. I'm really sorry to those who've been waiting for an update. I still have a few other chapters planned ahead, but I don't know when I'll get to write them with preparations for college entrance tests and all. So I hope you'll all bear with me and be bit patient. I'll update… sooner or way later.

* * *

Once again, he found himself in that hall, walking towards the library. It had become quite a habit after a while. It was the only place that he feels is quiet enough for him… and also the only place where he gets to see _her._

He doesn't know when he'd started to come here to see her instead of simply finding a place to read. He doesn't deny to himself that seeing her in this place was one of the things he'd looked forward to; though why he does, he cannot tell. He has no feelings to refer it to. He has no heart. He is a nobody.

They constantly came here every night, and though always minding their own business, still appreciated each others company. This didn't last for very long though. After the incident with Larxene, Marluxia had been doing his best to keep him in the basement, busy with whatever this "Superior" of Castle Oblivion gave him.

This went on to the point that visits to the library have become very scarce and near to naught. He no longer had his chances to see her. There were but a few times when he'd be able to come here again. This was one of them.

It's often the result of finishing his tasks early, or Lexeaus taking over some of them, but with a bit of convincing on his part. However, even when he did find time to come, she was never there anymore.

He at times found himself assuming that maybe because he'd stopped coming, she'd decided to halt her visitations as well. Though its certainly more likely that Marluxia had tightened his grip on the young girl and prevents her from coming. The though almost reminds him of what it feels to feel pity. Almost.

He opens the stark white doors open, invites himself in, and closes it behind him.

As he entered, he'd almost expected to see her sitting there, drawing, perhaps even glancing up a moment to acknowledge his presence or perhaps even a short, quiet greeting… But there was none of that. The room was empty of anything remotely alive. He'd found himself standing perfectly still until he'd realized it and decided to move towards one of the shelves that were lined up by the wall.

As he approached, he suddenly stopped, and glanced around the room. He had probably been careless the entire time he'd made his trip from the basement to the library. He wasn't so alone after all. He can smell its scent-- no, it is no delusion-- it's _her_ scent and he's sure of it.

He moved towards one of the tables that was in the far end of the room and that was obscured from view by a few shelves. As he came nearer, he could hear a shift underneath the table. She was holding her breath; she stayed as quiet as she could.

He stopped in front of the she hid under.

"Namine."

He heard a gasp escape from beneath the table, and not too long after, he could see her small form crawl out from under the table.

"Zexion?" There was a hint of relief in her voice as she spoke though it could not be made visible through her tear stained face and red puffy eyes.

"Zexion!"

She'd started to cry once more.

She grabbed onto his cloak, hefted herself up, and buried her face into his chest as she held onto him tightly, tears flowing freely from her sky blue eyes.

"I- I've been waiting-- I've been waiting so long to meet with you again! I always did my best-- t- to get away and --come here… b-but you were never there! You were never there…" She repeated quietly, sobbing into his chest.

He kept quiet, and let her do as she pleased; crying; letting all what grief she had inside her out.

"Zexion, please. Take me away. Take me far away from as possible! Like in all those stories I'd heard, with sad maidens who'd be swept off the their feet by their knights, leaving and living happily. We could be like that… we could leave all this behind…" she spoke quietly. "I hate this place… I hate it! Its walls, its halls-- everything! I don't want to follow what Marluxia tells me to do, anymore! Please! …Please."

"Namine…"

Her grip on his coat tightened, and he could feel her rubbing her head deeper into his chest, wiping her tears into the fabric as he felt her small form shake a little as she let out another sob.

"Namine. You know I can't do that. As long as the Superior is keeping us here in Castle Oblivion, we cannot leave. And as long as we remain here, we have no choice but to follow Marluxia's orders."

She quickly breaks away from him, almost pushing him backwards had she been strong enough to do so. She looks at his face, hoping for even just slightest of a chance or a hint that he did not mean that, or maybe that he himself doesn't want to believe that his own words were true. But she saw nothing but an emotionless face, staring back at grief-stricken one.

She clenches her fists before bringing them to her face as she starts to cry, hysterically so, falling back onto the cold floor that held no comfort to the poor sobbing girl. She couldn't help it. The one person she'd thought would understand is as cold as the walls that surround her in her prison.

"Namine… stop crying"

"No! You stop! Stop it! Stop talking to me!! Don't tell me what to do! I don't know who you are! I- I thought I did… at least, it seemed you were-- I though you would-- Just leave me alone!!" She cries harder, and sinks deeper onto the floor, hunched and feeling broken.

"Namine." He said more sternly, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him as he looked at her in the eyes. The eyes that had lost all hope, red and swollen as it had been swallowed by despair. It was quite an awful sight to be seen upon a face so young.

"You have to stop this." He spoke, his voice calmer, his grip on her shoulders loosening and moving slightly in an attempt to soothe the young girl a bit. "Getting angry and crying like this won't help you. For now, I think it is best to just follow orders. There will always be a time to act and do what you believe is right. But now is not that time. I cannot help you."

She stares at him with wide, confused eyes, still brimming with tears.

"For now, you must do your best to contain all your anger and grief. Take all they throw at you, but never let them see you cry. Never show them who you really are. Only show yourself to those who you believe won't take advantage of you… You're different, Namine." He says in a quieter tone. "You're different than all us other nobodies. I know you, among all of us, would be the one who'd have a different fate." He finishes, letting his hands fall from her shoulders, and standing up straight once more, avoiding her confused gaze.

"Zexion… what do you mean--?"

"But he didn't let her finish. He turned on his heel, picked up quietly the forgotten book he'd left on a nearby table, and left the room.

Namine just stood there, staring at where he once stood, in thought and in disarray as pondered on his words. Her face was clean; there were no tears; she no longer cried.

Out in the hall, Zexion stands there, hollow and alone. He'd wanted to tell her so much more. He'd wanted to hold her, comfort anything to never see those eyes filled with tears. Those eyes who are as blue as the day sky, yet has no chance to glance upon that which bares its likeness. He'd wanted to tell her that he would take her away, that could save her from all that made her miserable. Be he knew he wouldn't, for he knew he couldn't, as much as he'd ever dare try.

He looked upon his gloved hand, as the other hung at his side, clutching the book he took. He remembers how it feels… oh wondrous it must've truly felt. He curses the day his other lost his heart. He would be doomed to eventually fade into darkness eternal should all their plans in the Organization fail. But he is prepared. It's not like they could feel fear anyway. But what he is rather relieved to think… is that Namine would not share that same fate. He knows not why that is, but he does know it is the reason she is able to feel the way she does. He envies her in that aspect; how she is able to cry and smile so genuinely, without having to rely on a memory to do so. But nonetheless… she's all that really mattered, she's probably the only one who deserves to feel… Only one who deserves to be free of this dreadful place.

Their time is short, and there are those with their own plans. The key and its wielder are drawing closer and closer. It is all just a matter of time before Oblivion will start taking its toll on the entire castle. And perhaps while that is to happen, Namine would find a new knight, one more deserving. And until that time, he will bear it all, as he'd told Namine to do. He will watch her from a far, but he will never speak to her again. The conversation they had this night… will be the last conversation they'll ever share.

* * *

_To be continued… or not. I've lost all track of ideas I had for the next chapter. Sorry. Consider this fic _'complete'_ until a miracle happens. :P  
_


End file.
